Just Like Derek
by your royal highness
Summary: Casey's new friend is exactly like Derek. She hates it at first, but then realizes that she can use her to keep Derek away. But one night, when Casey reads Derek's IM to Sam, her feelings for him change, and she gets... dare she say jealous? DerekOC Dasey
1. Alexandra

**MY SECOND LWD STORY!!! YEAHHHHHH!!!!! (with hopefully more to come too!)**

**Anyways…it's not an AU…it is either Derek/OC or Dasey…idk which right now. Actually, I think its Derek/OC and Dasey…hmmm…ANYWAYS!!**

**OOOOOO AND I'M USING MY NAME AS THE OC CHARACTER…'cause I mean, who wouldn't want to date Derek? (Even though I changed my last name…) and I don't act ANYTHING like her…like when Casey describes her….THAT'S LIKE A LIE…pretty….EWW NO. anyways….**

**Ohhh and sorry if anyone else has done something like this before…if someone has, I'll delete this story, so please PM more or something…I really don't want to get like yelled at because I 'copied' someone's story idea….SORRY!!! (Oh, and I don't own LWD or any of the characters either)**

**SUMMARY:**

**Casey gets a new friend, Alexandra. She thinks that they are entirely the same until she invites her over for dinner. Alexandra acts **_**exactly**_** like Derek. Casey wants the house to herself on Saturday night (and every other Saturday night), so she hooks them up, seeing as they like the exact same things. But the more Casey sees them together the most she gets…dare she say…jealous? **

**So ENJOY!!!** **(Casey's POV)**

Alexandra Carletta was the nicest, smartest, prettiest girl around.

She was _exactly_ like me.

She was concerned about her grades, she was annoyed with her brother too, and she was not concerned about boyfriends.

Well, I _was_ concerned about boyfriends. That is, until last month when Max broke up with me.

"Hey Case? Do you think your family will like me?" Alexandra asked me as we walked into the driveway of my chaotic house.

"I'm absolutely _positive_ that they will love you….oh, except for **Derek**." I rolled my eyes when I said his name.  
"Why? What's so wrong with Derek?"

"He doesn't like me because I'm concerned about my grades. So he probably won't like you either."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed. I shrugged it off and then opened up the door to my house, dropping my bag down by the door and taking off my coat. Alexandra did the same.

I turned to go and watch some TV but of course, Derek was sitting there watching some stupid hockey game.

"Derek? Do you mind going somewhere else?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes. I do mind. I'm watching educational television Mrs. Preppy pants."

"I am _not_ a preppy pants! And how is hockey 'educational television'??" I heard a giggle from behind me and I turned around. Alexandra had her hand up to her face and was laughing at what Derek had said. Derek got up from his chair and moved towards her.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Alexandra." She said, shaking his head. He smiled at her. "Is that the Leafs game?" She asked, trying to see the TV past Derek's huge egotistical head.

"Yeah! You watch hockey?"

"I love hockey!!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!! It's the best sport ever!!"

"Well grab a seat and get comfortable because it's the third period and there's a minute left. I score's tied at 1 and the Leafs have the puck. There's a power play for the Canucks, and there's thirty seconds left on the tripping call." Derek said, pointing to the TV and looking at Alexandra the whole time he was talking.

"Sweet!" She said, plopping down onto the couch. I couldn't help but let my mouth drop down to the ground.

But…What….Huh?????

But she was so much like me!! How could this happen??? She's acting…JUST LIKE DEREK!!! UGH!!!

"GOAL!!!" They both screamed, standing up and throwing their hands in the air before giving each other high fives.

"That was amazing!" Alexandra said. "Upper right corner slap shot!!!"

"Dinner's ready!!" I heard George call out and we all started towards the kitchen.

This is going to ruin everything.

My new friend being exactly like Derek?

But…this could work out for the better. That means that Em and I can have the living room all to ourselves so that we can watch that Orlando Bloom movie on Saturday instead of Derek taking up the living room with the hockey game.

I grinned.

This _could_ work out for the better.

**So how was the first chapter? Really bad? Really good? I'd like to know!! Sounds like one of those stupid commercials, doesn't it? Or that comments box in supermarkets…anyways…REVIEW!**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	2. Dinner with the Hockey Gal

**Okay, So I made Alexandra a total…ewww I don't even EAT like that, but it has to be like Derek…okay, don't think poorly of me, it's just a character with MY name…I'M NOT LIKE THIS AT ALL….okay?? OH! AND I DON'T OWN LWD! (If I did, Derek and Casey would be together) Oh, and sorry if it's short….I promise the next one will be longer.**

Mom had ordered Pizza for dinner.

The seating was a little different today. Mom and George both sat at the heads of the table and I sat to my mom's left. Sitting next to me was Lizzie as usual, and then Edwin. On the right of my mom was Derek, and then Alexandra and then Marti. Alexandra and Derek both grabbed three slices and then stacked them on their plate before picking one up and pouring hot sauce over them. They then both took huge bites from it.

"Pizza!! MMMMMM" Derek said, his mouth full of pizza.

"I love pizza too!" Alexandra smiled, her pizza also showing in her mouth.

"Yeah!!!"

"Derek!" George said in a strict tone and I smiled through my glass as I took a drink of water.

"What are you smilin' bout Casey?" Derek asked, and I put down my glass.

"Nothing."

"Whatever klutzilla."

Alexandra and Derek both started to laugh.

"So Casey, tell us about your new friend."

"You mean _Derek's _new friend?" I asked, given him and Alexandra both death glares. They both quickly looked down at their food, away from my glare.

"She's Derek's new friend?" Mom asked.

"No. She's supposed to be _my_ new friend, but Derek has taken her away!"

"HEY! She likes hockey! I've NEVER met a girl in my entire life that has liked hockey before!"

"That doesn't mean that you should steal away my friend!"

"She likes hockey?" George asked, becoming interested.

"Oh yeah…MAJOR hockey fan." Derek smiled.

"Really? Derek, you are one lucky boy!"

"I know, aren't I??" He gave Alexandra that smile that makes every girl go squishy and then smirked at me.

"DER-EK!" I screeched.

"DER-EK!!" Alexandra and Derek both mimicked.

"That's it!!" I screamed, and then got up and started running towards them.

"YIKES!!" They both screamed, and then laughed before running away from me. I started chasing them all over the house before they both jumped onto the couch.

"CASEY! DEREK! STOP!!" George and Mom both said as they told Edwin and Lizzie to clean up dinner. Marti went upstairs while the rest of the family went into the kitchen, closing the doors behind them.

"You know Derek…I think that you two are the cutest couple ever!"

"Huh?" Alexandra asked, looking up at me.

"You two should go out!" I squealed, hoping that the two of them would get out of the house on Saturday night.

"Go Casey…" Derek said, and I rolled my eyes as I ran into the kitchen, pressing my ear to the door.

Dang.

I couldn't hear anything.

But after 5 minutes, Alexandra came running in and gave me a big hug. "THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUGGESTING THAT TO DEREK! WE'RE GOING OUT! WE'RE GOING OUT! WE'RE GOING OUT!!" She screamed, and then ran back out into the living room, sitting next to Derek as they turned on Babe Raider.

I smiled.

My plan is working!


	3. The Cleveland Browns

**OH! Max and Casey are NOT together in this story…but Casey is trying to get Max to notice her...again. So yeah…ENJOY! **

**Third Person's POV**

"DEREK!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" Casey screamed as she sat on the couch intently watching the TV.

"What do you want?" Derek asked, walking down the stairs and plopping down in his chair.

"Nothing! I didn't call you." She scoffed at him.

"Yeah you did, and why are you watching the Cleveland Browns football game?"

"Because. I need to learn how you play football."

"Why?" He asked, laughing.

"Because. Max plays football, and I'm going to one of his football games."

"Okay, One...I thought you broke up with him last month...and Two...Then why did you yell my name?"

"I'm trying to get back together with Max, and if he sees that I'm interested in football, maybe he'll accept. And I called your name because their quarterback's name is Derek. Derek Anderson. He threw the football to a person wearing a brown jersey."

"Um…Case?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"They're playing at home, right?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Casey?"

"Hmm?"

"Derek just passed the ball to his own teammate."

"Oh…" She quietly said as the phone rang. "Hello?" Derek answered the phone. "HEY! What's going on?...REALLY???...AWESOME!!!...When is it for?...ARE YOU SERIOUS??...BABE I LOVE YOU!!...Alright….see you then….yeah….me too…uh-huh….yeah, I'll tell her…k….k bye." He said and then hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Casey asked, putting a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"ALEXANDRA HAS TICKETS FOR THE MAPLE LEAFS GAME ON SATURDAY!!" He stood up and pumped his fists into the air.

"REALLY???" Casey asked, standing up too. "YES!!"

"Why do you care? You're not the one with the best girlfriend ever…" He smirked and then pinched her cheek before running up the stairs screaming, "ED! ED! ED!!"

Casey smiled and then smirked…_The whole house to myself on Saturday night…YES!!_ Case thought as Nora and George walked into the living room.

"Bye Casey!! We're leaving for Vancouver today. Marti is over at Dimi's right now, and she should be home by 5. If she isn't, please either make Derek go over there and get him, or go and get him yourself…." Nora said.

"You can order pizza one night, have cereal for breakfast, and Nora made up some chicken dish…"

"Edwin and Lizzie are upstairs. Lizzie has a soccer game tomorrow morning and Jamie's parents are going to pick her up at 9. Make sure that you guys all go to bed by 11, and make sure that Marti goes to bed by 9. Where's your step-brother?" Nora asked.

"Upstairs." Casey rolled her eyes. "He and Alexandra got these tickets for the Leafs game on Saturday night or something…"

"DEREK!!!" George screamed up the stairs and seconds later, Derek appeared on the landing.

"'Sup Rents?" He asked, slinging an arm around Casey's shoulders.

"Derek. No Parties while we're gone. And no one is to come over."

"What?? But I have a date on Saturday!"

"No. You're not going." George said firmly.

"WHAT???" He asked, letting go of Casey.

"Casey will make sure you don't sneak out. And no, Alexandra can not spend the night with you. No one is coming over while we are gone, got that you two."

Casey nodded her head.

"NO!" Derek protested, but George and Nora both ignored him.

"We'll be back late Sunday night. Bye you guys." Nora said, giving Casey and hug and a kiss on the cheek. All Nora could get out of Derek was a high five. The two smiled at them and then left the house.

Derek went up the stairs and sat down on his bed, turning up the music really loud. "I'm going to that hockey game. Even if I have to tie Casey up and lock her in my closet. I don't care. I'm going." Derek said to himself in the mirror. He then smirked. "I'm going."


	4. SamIAm & LeafsHockey2435

"Hey Case." Derek said, walking down the stairs and stopping. He watched her set the table.

"What do you want?" She asked, her face turning up in disgust.

"Um…I need you to help me with something."

"What? Need me to help you find your brain?" She rolled her eyes and laughed a small laugh.

"Um…" Derek scratched his head and then ran over and put his hands on her hips, pulling her over his shoulder.

"DER-EK!!" She screamed, kicking his chest and pounding her fists into his back. He ran quickly up the stairs and then put a piece of duck tape on her mouth before shoving her into his closet. He shoved her wrists behind her and then wrapped a piece of string around them. "MMM!!! MAHHAMMAH!" Casey attempted, but no sound came out but mumbles. He grabbed two of his hockey sticks and then closed the door. He locked it and then taped two of his hockey sticks over the door, making sure that even if she figured out how to open it, then she wouldn't get through the sticks.

"Now be quiet!" He said, and then grabbed his wallet and looked at himself in the mirror. He gave his reflection a small smug and then shoved some of the hair out of his eyes before sighing and looking at the closet door. _Just forget it…_ He thought and then sprayed some cologne and grabbed his phone off of his desk before walking out of his room and closing the door.

"Hey bro!" Edwin said, coming down the stairs from his bedroom up in the attic.

"What do you want?"

"Whatcha doing?"

"Gonna go and get the pizza."

"They deliver."

"Their delivery man is sick." He said quickly and then shoved a finger in his brother's face. "Now don't go into my room. Got that?"

"Yeah Yeah!" He said.

"Good."

"Where's Casey?"

"She went over to Emily's."

"Why?"

"Cause Emily invited her…they're watching some sappy flick or something. Now I gotta go. Make sure you don't go into my room." He warned him, and he nodded his head.

"Yeah sure, D!"

He smiled and then ran down the stairs. He grabbed his leather jacket and then hurried out the door.

_What's in Derek's room that he doesn't want me to see?_ Edwin made sure he was gone and then opened up the door. He looked around and saw nothing wrong. He walked over to his computer and sat down. His AIM buddy list was up.

Edwin smiled. _This is gonna be fun._

Then, someone IMed him.

**SamIAm:** Yo! D! How are you?

**LeafsHockey2345:** Fine. Sup?

**SamIAm:** Nothing much. What are you doing?

**LeafsHockey2435:** Trying to avoid my stepsister.

**SamIAm:** Why?

**LeafsHockey2435: **Cause she's the most annoying preppy pants I've ever met.

**SamIAm:** Really? Cause I that's not what you told me last week.

**LeafsHockey2435:** What did I tell you?

**SamIAm: **You told me that you loved her, D.

_Oh. My. God._ Edwin thought.

**LeafsHockey2435: **That's what I said? But I'm going out with Alexandra!

**SamIAm: **Yeah, I know! That's why I was surprised to see that you were going out with her!

**LeafsHockey2435:** I love _Casey_????

**SamIAm:** D? You okay? You told me that!

**LeafsHockey2435:** Oh. Yeah. I'm okay. I'm gonna see the leafs game right now…I gotta go.

**SamIAm:** But it doesn't come on for another half an hour!

**LeafsHockey2435: **I gotta eat, Sammy. I'll see ya later.

**SamIAm: **Okay…bye D.

**LeafsHockey2435:** Bye

Edwin got up from the computer, trying to process what he just saw.

_Was it really true? And anyways, where is Casey?_

Then, Ed heard a bump and he turned towards the closet which was oddly taped up with two hockey sticks over it. The door was moving and it was banging against the sticks.

"AHHH!!!" Edwin screamed and then fell onto the bed.

"AMMMM!!" They said.

"DON'T HURT ME!!!"

"EEEEE!!!" They said, and Edwin grabbed a hockey stick he found under Derek's bed and then walked towards the thing in the closet.

"GO AWAY!!!" Edwin screamed. "CASEY??" He asked once he recognized who it was.

"AMMMM!!"

"OKAY!" Edwin said, and then took the hockey sticks off the wall as he saw Casey fall out of the closet. He undid the ropes behind her back and Casey ripped off the duck tape before crying out in pain. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Casey said. "Where's Derek? I'm gonna kill him!"

"He went to get Pizza."

"Oh." Casey seemed disappointed.

"I'm gonna go and see what Liz's doing." Edwin said, and then got up and ran out of the room.

Casey stood up and then heard a sound coming from Derek's computer. She walked over to it and realized that there was an IM up that he hadn't closed. She looked around and then sat down in his chair and grinned. _Haha. I'm gonna read Derek's personal IM…_ Casey thought and then scrolled up to the top.

When she was finished reading, her mouth dropped to the ground.

"Oh. My. God."


	5. Truth and Discoveries

"Casey?" I heard someone ask, and I dropped the pan I was carrying towards the stove onto the floor. It clattered around and then finally stopped. I turned around and spotted my sister standing in front of the counter, the phone in her hand.

"What do you want, Lizzie?" I asked, sighing and then putting a hand on my forehead.

"Are you okay?"

"No…" I sighed, and then rested put my head in my hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Derek…"

"Casey, what did he do now?"

"I don't even know."

Her eyebrows knit together. "Huh?"

"Just…just go upstairs and look at his computer."

"Oh no no no no! I'm _not_ going into Derek's room. It's disgusting and…and I'm not allowed in there! No!"

"Fine then, Lizzie. Give me the phone."

"Um…okay?" She handed it to me.

"Now go. I have to make a call."

She nodded her head and then ran up the stairs.

I dialed Derek's cell number into the phone and then pressed talk. I waited for it to ring.

Ring…..ring….ring…..ring….Where is that boy???...ring…."Hello?" I heard his voice. My lungs started to dry up. A million questions floated in my head. What am I supposed to say? Why am I freaking out about that IM??? "Hello???" He asked again.

"Derek!" I managed to say, but it turned out to be a scream.

"CASEY!? What….what are you…why are you calling??"

"Derek? Do you want a hamburger?" I heard someone faintly ask in the background.

"Um…maybe later." Derek said.

"Derek! Where are you???"

"Um…. Out."

I heard a whistle blow and then loud music playing in the background. "I thought you were just getting pizza!!!"

"Uh…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!!! Your Toronto Maple Leafs!!" I heard the announcer say in the background.

"DER-EK!!!!" I screamed.

"Look! Case! I'm sorry!!!"

"DEREK!!! EDWIN SAID THAT YOU JUST WENT TO GET PIZZA!!! MOM AND DAD TOLD YOU NOT TO GO OUT!!! YOU DISOBEYED THEM! Not that that's abnormal or anything…but… DER-EK! I MEAN…WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WHILE YOU'RE GONE???"

"Casey, just _calm down_."

"Calm down?? _Calm Down????_ Derek! Our parents are half-way across the country! What am I supposed to do??"

"Case, you can control everything by yourself until I get back, can't you? Or is that too hard, Princess?" I sighed. "Casey?" He asked after a minute of silence. I couldn't hear any screaming or any noise in the background anymore. "You still there?"

"Derek. We need to talk." I said in a serious tone.

"Whoa." He said. "No no no no no. Not that tone…" Derek groaned.

"No, we really need to talk. _In private._ I'll see you later." I said, and then hung up the phone before he could say anything else.

**Edwin's POV** **(A/N whoa! That's a first!)**

"Talk in private? About what?" Lizzie asked me as we moved out of our hiding place behind the door. We snuck up the stairs and sat down on Lizzie's bed.

"About the fact that Derek loves her."

"What??" She asked, a smirk forming on her face.

"What's the smirk for?"

"I'll show you." She said, and then walked out of her room. She looked around and then went half-way down the steps.

"Casey?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"What can I have to eat? I'm really hungry. Can you make up chicken fingers?"

"Sure." Casey said, and then she turned around and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Come on!" Lizzie said, and then she walked into Casey's room and then stuck a key into the lock on her desk and opened up a door. She pulled out a purple and gold diary. "This…this is Casey's diary."

I smirked. "Oh really?"


	6. Derek, We need to Talk

Lizzie helped me clean up dinner, and she patted me on the shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay about Derek?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Liz, thanks. Why don't you go clean up and get ready for bed? Oh, and tell Edwin to take a shower too….and wash his feet while he's at it." I said, putting on a disgusted face when I mentioned Edwin's feet.

Lizzie smiled and then turned around and ran up the stairs. I finished washing my hands, and then put the towel down. I heard the door open, and I turned around and saw Derek taking off his jacket and throwing it carelessly onto the coat rack.

It's show time, Casey, I thought as I walked towards him.

You have to make him admit that he loves you!

"Hey." I said, as I caught him walking up the stairs.

"No time to talk." Derek said, not even glancing at me.

"Derek!" I yelled up at him as he continued up the stairs. I sighed and then followed him up the stairs and into his room. "Please!"

"No." He said, and as he entered his room, he put his wallet and cell on his desk before sitting down in his chair. I stood in front of his desk, and then I turned around and slammed the door closed. "Whoa." He said, looking up from the shoe he was untying and up at me.

"Derek." I said in a strict tone. "We need to talk."

"Sorry, I'm not much of a talker." He smirked at me.

Since when? "Derek, please?"

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you disobey Mom and George?"

"Because…Case…you know that's what I do! Something just….makes me do stupid things and…"

"Disobey every law known to mankind?"

"Huh? Casey, what are you talking about?"

He can't love me! It's…it's not legal! "You're doing something illegal, Derek." I said, crossing my arms and glaring intently at him.

"What? No I'm not Case, and you can't put my name on something that I'm not doing. And no, I'm not taking drugs again…thanks for your concern." He smirked at me again.

"Derek…it's illegal!"

"You're not making any sense….the only thing that's making sense right now is the name 'Space Case'" Derek moaned. "Now leave me alone and start talking to that wax figure you call human."

"Who?"

"Max. He's like a wax figure." Derek shuddered. "I don't like the guy."

I grinned, and he looked questionably at me. "Why? Is it because you're jealous that he went out with me?"

His eyes bolted up from his magazine, and he dropped it from his hands and stared in disbelief at what I had just said. I just grinned. "C-Case, you're…you're crazy."

"Am I, Derek?"

"Yes!"

"Then why did you even turn on your best friend when he wanted to go out with me, huh?" I smiled and then got up and started to walk out of his room. "Goodnight."

"Night." I heard Derek faintly say as I went to go and take a shower.

**Derek's POV**

I rubbed my head and thought about what Casey said.

What was she talking about?

Ugh, Space Case doesn't make any sense to me…

Ooo, I want to watch that new D-rock video Ralph said he'd send me.

I woke up my computer and the screen popped up.

What is this?

An IM?

I didn't write this IM!

Stupid Sam…can't tell if it's me talking or…

Wait who _did_ write this?  
Ugh… "ED!" I screamed, "ED! HERE! _NOW!_"

"Yo, what's up, bro?" He asked, trying to act cool as he walked into my room.

I gave him a fake smile, and then turned in my chair to face him. "Ed? Why were you on my computer?"

"Oh…um…"

"Why were you in my room?"

"Uh…" He looked nervous.

Hah!  
I got up and started towards him.

"Why did you talk to Sam? Why did you invade my personal privacy, Ed?"

"Aw, Come on, D, lighten up, I mean, everyone knows!"

"Everyone knows what?"

"That-" Ed started, but he was cut off by a sweet voice.

"Hey Derek, the showers all yours." I turned my head and saw Casey leaning up against my doorway, completely wet, with only a towel on. She winked at me, and then started walking towards her own room.

Oh no she doesn't!

I ran out of my room and grabbed her arm. She stumbled towards me, and I caught my breath at how close our bodies were.

"Come on. We need to talk." I said, and then wrapped my arm around hers, and dragged her towards my room. We stopped in the doorway and saw Ed standing there.

"Can I help you two?" He asked, giving us both a huge grin.

We turned around and I dragged her into her room. I sat her down on her bed and then walked towards her drawers and grabbed her pajamas out. "Put these on, please." I said as I chucked them at her.

"You know where my pajamas are?"

"Uhh…just put them on." I said, and then grabbed a chair and brought it towards her bed. "Casey? What are you trying to do?"

"I don't even know." She moaned.

"Case, come on!"

"Derek…just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"Admit that…" She started, but she was cut off by the song 'Forever' by Papa Roach playing.

Damn cell.

I grabbed it out of my pocket, and the name 'Alexandra' popped up onto the screen.

"Hello?" I asked, and Casey sighed.

"Hey hot stuff, what's up?"

"Nothing much." I replied, and Casey went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas.

"Goodnight Derek." She said as she walked back into her room and laid down on the bed.

"No! Wait!" I said to Casey, but she turned off the light. "Listen, I'll call you back." I finished the conversation and then hung up the phone.

"Casey, we weren't finished with our conversation." I said, standing over her sleeping form.  
"Go to bed Derek."

"Case! Please!"

"Goodnight, _Derek_."

"Casey?" I asked, and she didn't respond. "Casey?" I asked again. "Oh, Case? Case?"

I moaned and then walked out of her room, shutting the door behind me.

I changed into my pajamas, laid down in bed and turned off the light.

Aw, what are you doing?

"I'm never going to get any sleep tonight." I groaned.


	7. Max, You're a JERK!

**Thank you SOO much for all the reviews I got for the last chapter!!! I'm SOOO happy, that I am writing you all another chapter for this story today (and as an added bonus, this chapter's the longest one out of all of them!) ******** So read and ENJOY! And if you didn't know this before, Casey and Max are not going out in this story. I think I've mentioned this before, but Casey broke up with Max cause he was cheating on her with Kendra. Yup. (Oh, and it's in Casey's POV)**

I walked downstairs feeling fresh as could be, that is, until I ran into _him_.

I was having a normal morning; I took a shower, got dressed, and then started downstairs for breakfast when I heard two people arguing, and I heard grunts.

I peered down the steps, and gasped.

It was Derek and Max, and they were beating each other up.

Part of me wanted to run down there and tell them to stop beating each other up, but then Derek would never tell me why he was fighting with Max.

I sighed, and crouched down on the ground and out of the eyesight of the two.

"Beat it, _Max_." Derek spat his name as he shoved him.

"Then let me see Casey!"

"No." He growled, and Max delivered a punch to his arm that Derek deflected.

"What's your problem with me wanting to take another shot at your sister??" Max asked, trying to fight off Derek's hold on his neck and shoulders.

"First of all, she's my step-sister, second of all, you already _had_ a shot at her, but you blew it, and thirdly, you're a jerk." He said, and then gave Max a nice punch straight in his eye.

"OW!!!" He cried, letting go of Derek and putting his hands up to his eye in pain. Derek lunged towards him, and I ran out of my hiding place and started down the stairs.

"What are you two doing??? Stop it!"

"Casey!" Max cried, relieved.

"CASE!" Derek ran towards me, and stood in front of me. "Max. Leave **now**."

"No." Max smiled, and then started towards Derek and me. Derek stepped backwards, forcing me back as well, and I felt a hand grab mine. I looked down and realized it was Derek's.

"Max, you're a JERK!" I screamed at him, and then walked to the side of Derek, still holding onto his hand.

"What the hell are you doing, Case?" Max asked in disgust while staring down at our hands.

"Hey! That's my nickname for her, and no one talks to my girlfr….ummm…" I stared at Derek in disbelief. "Um…" He stuttered for his words. "_Stepsister_ like that!"

We heard the door open, and we all turned to see Alexandra standing there. "Hey!" She said, and then gasped.

"Derek???"

Shoot, she saw our hands.

I let go of his hand like it was a hot pan, and moved away from him. Derek did the same, but he moved towards Alexandra.

"You're cheating on me with your STEPSISTER??"

"No! No! I'm not!" Derek put his hands on her shoulders.

"You're not breaking up with me?"

"Why would I do a thing like that? I…I like you."

She blushed. "Well then what do you want to do today?" Derek asked, and she giggled.

I rolled my eyes and then turned to Max.

"Leave, please."  
"But Casey, don't you want another chance with me?"

"Not really." I smiled, and he left.

I sighed, and then walked into the kitchen where Edwin, Marti, and Lizzie all sat at the table.

I grabbed the cereal out of the pantry and walked over to the table.

"So how has your morning been, dear step-sister?'

I glared at him and then poured the cereal over his head before walking away and up the stairs.

The phone rang as I hit the landing of the stairs, and Lizzie yelled at me to answer it.

I sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Mrs. Smith, the secretary of Sir John Sparrow Thompson High School, are you Nora Venturi?"

"No, I'm Casey McDonald...Venturi, Derek's stepsister."

"May I please speak to your mother?"

"My Mom and Dad are gone on a trip and won't be back until Monday."

"Oh, well are you responsible enough to handle the information that I am going to give you? Will you be able to remember to tell your parents?"  
"Sure." I said.

"Derek Venturi…" I had to resist the urge to laugh. What did he do now? "…Has been suspended for school for 10 days for sexually harassing a girl."

"What did he do?" I gaped.

"He….well Max Miller told us that he wouldn't let him have…_you_."

"What?? And he's getting SUSPENDED FOR THIS?"

"Yes. Max clearly stated that he held your hand for no reason, and he 'touched you in inappropriate places'"

"What??? Mrs. Smith, this is unfair! I know that Derek's a jerk, and he lies all the time, but Derek never DID any of that!"

"I'm sorry for your concern, but please make sure that your parents know that Derek will not be allowed to go to school for 10 days. Thank you, and goodbye." And with that she hung up the phone.

I dropped the phone and gasped. "Ohmygod. Ohmygod. OHMYGOD!!" I screamed, as I fell down onto the floor, moving my hands upwards, trying to make it so that I could breath again.

"Casey?" Lizzie asked, as she came out of her room and sat down on the floor next to me. "Casey?? CASEY?"

"Derek…" I breathed out. "Ohmygod…"

Lizzie got up and ran downstairs.

I started to sweat, and thoughts about Max and Derek fighting came back into my head.

I wanted him to touch me like that…

Max is a jerk!

No!

"NO!" I screamed, and I heard footsteps run up the stairs.

Lizzie, Alexandra, Derek ran towards me.

"Casey?" Alexandra asked, and Derek's eyes bulged out of his head at the sight of me.

"Case? What's wrong? Breath in and out, in and out, in and…." He started, but got cut off by me throwing my arms and him and pulling him close to me.

"I'm so sorry Derek! I'm so sorry…."

**Okay, so that wasn't AS long as I wanted it to be, and it wasn't EXACTLY what I wanted to happen, but I wanted there to be SOMETHING that Casey freaks out with. So now the only question is….is she going to tell Derek or not?**

**Well… I have one more question for you….review my story or die?**



**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	8. A Wedding

Derek pulled me up, and I clinged to his body, refusing to let go of him.

"I'm so sorry Derek…I'm so sorry." I repeated as he literally dragged me towards his room. As he sat me down at the edge of his bed, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alexandra attempting to walk in.

"No." Derek said firmly, putting a hand up to stop her. "Go."

"But Derrryy!!!"

"This…It will only take a little bit." He said, and she smiled.

"Okay. I'll be downstairs making lunch." Alexandra walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Casey? What's going on?"

"Nothing." I responded, turning away from him.

"Come on...there must be something on your mind. I mean, if there wasn't, you probably wouldn't have held onto me like that, would you?" He sounded kind of hurt as he spoke, but I shrugged it off.

"Really, Derek. It's nothing." He placed a hand on my knee.

"Case? You can tell me. Look, and if it's about that whole 'running away with Alexandra to go see the Maple Leafs play' then I'm cool with that."

I gave him a small laugh. "Are you kidding me, Derek?" I looked down at his hand. "You being okay with my criticism you? Well...that would be a first."

"Case...seriously. Tell me what's wrong. You aren't acting like you today, and quite frankly...I miss her."

I almost choked on my saliva. Was he kidding me? He actually _does_ love me? "Why?" I timidly asked.

He rubbed his hand on my knee and as if to remind me that eh was even there. The touch had just felt so...so...natural. He smirked at me. "Cause...It's no fun to prank a depressed Space Case, is there?"

I smiled at him. "Now there's the Derek I know."

"Yup." he grinned and then pulled his hand off of my knee. My body relaxed and I turned to Derek. "Case..." His face seemed to move towards me.

"Yes?" I practically whispered.

"I..." He started, his face dangerously close to mine. "Tell me what's wrong."

I sighed and pulled my face away from him. "I'll tell you later." I said, and then stood up, but I felt my arm being pulled on, and I quickly turned around and faced Derek. "What??"

"You're going to tell me now."

"Derek, you can't take it."

"What?"

"Derek...let go."

"No."

"YES!"

"No!" He pulled my face towards me.

Kiss me...I thought, and I watched his face turn up in a surprised yet happy look. I stared strangely at him, and then my eyes turned wide. "I said that out loud." I said in a scared whisper.

"Yeah..." He smirked. "Well did you want me to…" Derek started, but then got cut off by the door opening and revealing Alexandra. He quickly let go of me, and we both moved away from each other.

"Derek! Lunch is ready." She said.

"One second." Derek said, glancing over at me.

"Der…."

"Okay." He smirked at her. "We'll finish this later." He said, and then got up and left the room.

I turned and looked out Derek's window at the beautiful spring day.

"CASEY! CASEY!"

I turned around and saw Marti standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Marti! How are you today?"

"Fine. Dimi and I need to go get this new dinosaur toy at the mall, and we need a ride. Since Derek is busy with Alexandra, can you take us there?"

"Sure."

"Great! Dimi's downstairs. We just got married today, and you missed it! And so did Smerek, but that's okay. We're having another one tomorrow, and then after my wedding, you and Smerek can get married too! Come _on_, Casey! Let's GO!" She said, pulling on my arm.

"Wait, what about me and Derek getting married??"

We walked down the steps, and I saw Derek kneeling over Alexandra on the couch, kissing her brains out.

"Smerek! Not until the WEDDING!"

Derek quickly lifted his head up and stared at us with a frazzled look on his face, and some red lipstick on the side of his mouth.

"What wedding?" He asked, small hands pulling his head down.

"Um…come on, Marti…Dimi…let's go." I said, pulling the two towards the door before Marti could say anything else. Once we were outside the house and into the car, Marti turned to me.

"Uh oh, Casey!"

"What?"

"Derek's cheating on you!!!"


	9. Um Derek? Can I sleep with you?

**I changed the last chapter…so please read that one before you read this one!! Thanks!!! ENJOY!!!**

I twisted and turned in my bed and I squeezed my eyes tightly together, and then shot them open. I kicked the sheets off and slid out of bed.

Ugh, this whole Derek getting suspended thing is really bugging me!! Why, Case?? WHY?? I sighed and sat down in my computer chair. "Cause you love him." I looked down at my pencil case and then angrily threw it at the wall. It hit it with a thump and then it opened up and all of the pencils fell out in a loud clap.

'_Case, just stop thinking about Derek. Just call Max and tell him that he has to call the school and say that he was lying. It'll be fine. Now sit down and watch the movie…and stop pacing.'_ I remembered Emily's words clearly from this evening. I looked at my clock…3:30.

I have to call Max. Then I can get my mind off of Derek.

With shaky hands, I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number. It rang about five times before he finally picked up.

"What do you want? Don't you know its 3:30 in the morning?" He angrily asked.

I almost hung up and then I sighed.

"Max? It's Casey."

"Case!" He perked up. "What's going on, Babe? Derek's suspended, right?"

"Yes! And for no reason! Now call the school and tell them that you were lying."

"Why should I?" He changed his tone to a more mocking sense. "Afraid your little boyfriend's going to get hurt?"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!" I screamed a little bit too loud. I paused and listened for a groan from Derek or a… 'Go to sleep Case!!', but it didn't come. "Look, Max…can you just do this one thing for me?"

"What do I get in return?"

"Nothing." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Then I'm not doing it."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. What do you want?"

"You. And me. On a date."

"No way."

"One date."

"No."

"Then I'm not doing it."

"Fine. I rolled my eyes again. "I'll go on a date with you."

"And we have to kiss."

"No."

"In front of Derek."

"NO!" I screamed, but then hushed my voice. "I mean…you really wanna get killed?"

"Date. Tomorrow night. 7 o'clock. And you better get some pretty lip gloss for me to be kissing you." He said, and then hung up the phone.

"Oh for the love of…" I set my phone down and then laid down in my bed, attempting to fall asleep again. After about twenty minutes of trying, I sighed and sat up. "This isn't _working_!!!" Maybe if I sleep somewhere else, that may help…I stood up and then walked towards Lizzie's room. Then I stopped. Oh yeah. She has a friend over tonight. Edwin? Um no…Stinky feet. Marti? No…too many stuffed animals.

I sighed and turned to the only door left.

Derek's.

I could always just sleep downstairs in Mom and George's bed…but I hate basements. Too many creepy crawly things for me.

I sighed and then quietly opened up the door and saw Derek sleeping peacefully in his bed. His mouth was open, and one arm was off of the bed. The covers were all pulled up around his body, and I smiled.

"Derek?" I whispered as I walked towards him. "Derek?" I poked him on the arm and I heard him groan. "Derek?" I asked in a regular tone.

He opened up his eyes and turned on the light. He squinted at me and said, "What?"

"Um…can I sleep here tonight?" his eyes opened wide and he stared at me for a couple of minutes before responding.

"I guess…there's a sleeping bag under my bed I think. It's Sam's, but I never gave it back to him." I nodded my head and crouched down onto the floor. Darn. I see the stupid sleeping bag. I wanted to sleep with Derek…no matter how disgusting it is.

"I…I don't see it."

"It's there."

"No it isn't."

"Well I'm too lazy to look for it. So go and lay on the floor and sleep. Here's a pillow." He reached blindly behind him and chucked a pillow at me.

"Um…Derek?"

"_What_??" He was getting annoyed. "I'm trying to sleep here, Case." He said, and then turned off the light.

"Can't I sleep with you?" He quickly turned on the light again and sat up in bed.

"Uh…Case… I have a girlfriend you know…"

"Not like that! Just…in your bed….with you."

"Whatever. Just go to sleep." He groaned and then turned off the light. I walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in.

After about ten minutes, I turned to Derek. "Derek?"

"What now?"

"I'm cold."

"Then go and get a blanket out of the closet."

"I don't want to get up."

"You know what??" He quickly turned around and faced me. I felt two hands roughly pull me, and then next thing I knew, Derek was holding me. "Now shut up and go to sleep." He loosened his grip on me, and I rested my head on his chest.

"Goodnight."

"Night…" He said, and we fell asleep.

The next thing I knew, I heard someone scream, "DEREK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???"

Derek and I quickly sat up and he wrapped his arm around my waist. It was covered by the blanket thank god, because we both stared into the face of Alexandra Carletta. And boy, was she mad.


	10. Lord of Lies

**Thank you so very much for the reviews!!! They really mean a lot to me!!!**

"Umm…" Derek looked at Casey and then back at his girlfriend.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"I had a nightmare." Casey blurted out.  
"Oh." She nodded her head in a sarcastic fashion. "So you have to sleep all cuddled up to your step-brother."

"Actually…I was going to sleep in Lizzie's room, but she has a friend over."

"I don't believe you." She scoffed. "Derek?"

He got out of bed and stopped in front of Alexandra. "Okay…listen. There is a perfect explanation for what you just saw."

"I'm waiting." She crossed her arms.

"Okay. So Smarti was making a potion and she wanted to show Casey. So she ran into her room and accidentally spilled it all over the bed. Casey got mad and started screaming like a little girl again, complaining she didn't have anywhere to sleep. I told her to shut up and just deal with it, but she kept complaining that it felt like she wet her bed or something. So she asked Edwin if she could sleep with him, but he said no. Lizzie had a friend over, and so she asked Smarti. Smarti agreed, but she had…too many stuffed animals in her bed? Yeah, and she came in and asked me. I told her to sleep downstairs in Nora and Dad's bed, but she said she was afraid of basements cause of something spiderphobia or some girly thing. So I said, fine, you can sleep in my room. I told her to get the sleeping bag out from under my bed, but she said it wasn't there. So I told her to just sleep on the other side of the bed. Then she got cold and I told her to get a blanket, but all of the blankets still had Smarti's potion on it. So I told her to get used to it, and we just woke up…in each others arms." He had to spit out the 'in each others arms' part, and Alexandra stared and Derek and then at Casey. She then bent down and looked under Derek's bed.

"Oh. You mean…_this_ sleeping bag??" She angrily pulled it out from under the bed.

_Sorry, Derek._ Casey thought as she stared at the sleeping bag that Alexandra was holding.

Derek got big wide eyes as he stared at the sleeping bag and then at Casey. "Casey!!"

"Mhmm…" Alexandra smirked at them, and Casey looked down. _I'm so dead._ She thought. "Once you decide to tell me the truth…call me." She pushed her hand on Derek's stomach and then left.

Casey watched Derek run a hand through his hair and then he stood in front of the window, staring out at the sky. She looked down at Derek's covers and then he turned around and leaned against the window. She could feel his eyes on her, but she refused to look up.

"I'm sorry, Derek." Casey finally said, and then she quickly ran out of the room.

"Casey! Casey, wait!" She heard her step-brother call, but she didn't listen and she just ran into her room and locked the door. "Casey!!" He knocked on the door. "Casey!!!"

She gave a depressed sigh and put a hand to her head as she slid down her door and plopped down onto the floor. "Oh god."

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

Derek stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What's up, bro?" Edwin asked as he watched Derek stumbled into the counter. "Whoa! What's up with you?"

"Nothing…." Derek said, opening up the fridge and pulling out a Coke Zero.

"Why are you drinking that?"

"This is milk."

"That's one of Casey's sodas."

"No it's not. I'm not hungry. Later…Ed."

"Derek, tell me what's wrong. You can trust me."

Derek turned around and shook his head. "I can't."

"Was it because I let Alexandra inside?" Derek turned back around and glared at his brother. "What?"

"You…" He shook his finger at him. "YOU!"

"What?? I thought you were up!"

"I wasn't!!"

"So what? She woke you up! It was almost 12 anyways."

"You don't know what I was doing in my room!" Derek shook Edwin's shoulders.

"What?? What were you doing??" Derek looked down and away from Edwin. "D? Tell me, D."

"Fine. I…I was sleeping with Casey."


	11. Purple Dinosaur Cartoons

"You did WHAT???" Edwin slammed down his spoon onto the table, accidentally hitting his bowl and causing some of the milk to spill out.

"You heard what I said…" Derek growled under his breath, turning away.

"You mean…aw, _on_! You _did _her?"

"NO!!!!" Derek shouted a little too loudly. "She had a nightmare." He sighed, turning away from his brother again.

"Aw…big brother Derek has a heart after all?" Edwin asked in a mocking voice, making a puppy dog face.

Derek shoved the palms of his hands onto his brothers' chest. "Shut UP!"

"Derek…what are you doing?" The two heard someone groan, and they turned and saw Casey walking into the kitchen.

"N-nothing!" He said, backing away from Edwin and scratching his head.

Edwin just smirked as he sat back. _And now the show begins…I sense a lot of unresolved sexual tension building…_

Casey glared at him as if to say 'Yeah right'.

"It's true!!" _Interesting how Derek knows what Casey's going to say…I must remember to write that down in my binder and then share it with Lizzie tonight in the games closet after dinner._

"Whatever." Casey put a hand up to her forehead in frustration. "Just move. I need to eat something to help me get through this horrible day."

Derek moved away and turned around, gazing intently at Casey as she opened up the fridge and bended down to look at see what they had. _And now Derek's checking out Casey's ass. Note to self…write that down too._ She turned around, and he quickly looked up at her and placed a hand on the fridge door, preventing her from moving it. "Hold on just a minute Miss Pessimistic. Why is it going to be a horrible day? Did I do anything wrong?"

She looked down and the two seemed to forget that Edwin was even in the same room, let alone the same house. "You didn't do anything wrong…" She whispered. "That's the problem." She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "People shouldn't get blamed for things they didn't do, you know?" She asked, and he looked lost. Whether it was lost in Casey's eyes or lost in his mind trying to figure out what the hell she was talking about, Edwin didn't know. And neither did Derek.

After about a moment of suspended time, he shook his head and gave her a small smile back. "Yeah… I know. So why is this day going to be horrible?"

She finished pouring herself a glass of Orange Juice and grabbed a bagel off of the counter. She started towards the door and then stopped and turned around. "You'll see." She simply said, and then walked up the stairs. Derek stared at where she last was as if she would just magically appear there, but Edwin's voice cut him out of his trance.

"You know D…you shouldn't date two people at once." He said, and then got up and walked out of the kitchen.

"What?? Hold on just a minute, Ed." Derek said, starting towards his brother. Edwin just continued to keep on walking, and Derek sighed. _What the hell have you gotten yourself into? _Derek thought to himself as he plopped down into his chair and propped his feet up. _Maybe some nice cheerleading will get your mind off of Casey. Oh wait…she does cheerleading!! Shit…ummm how about volleyball? Darn…no volleyball. Hockey? WHAT THE HELL?? NO HOCKEY??? _Derek attempted to calm himself down, but it didn't work. _Cartoons! Perfect!_ Derek smiled and patted himself on the back for finding something that didn't remind him of Casey. Colorfully painted dinosaurs walked across the screen, doing a funky dance, and Derek had to control himself from laughing out loud.

"Cartoons??? Yay! Smerek!!!" He turned around and found his younger sister that he would love forever and ever standing on the landing of the staircase holding a stuffed animal in her hand.

"Hey! Smarti! Wanna watch?"

"You bet!" She said, and then ran and jumped on Derek's lap. He groaned as he adjusted her on his laugh, and he looked down at the purple dinosaur she was carrying.

"I love this purple dinosaur." He said, poking its head. "It's perfect for this cartoon."

"I know, right! Casey bought it for me!" Derek's smile faded, and he ran his fingers through his hair. _Damn. I gotta find something __**else**__ to watch!!_ He changed the channel and Marti yelled at him.

"HEY! NO! CARTOONS!!!" She whined, and he sighed and changed it back.  
After about five minutes of thinking about nothing but Casey, he groaned. "Okay, Smarti. I gotta go…I can't watch two more minutes of this show."

"Why not? You don't like dinosaurs? Casey likes dinosaurs."

"SHUT UP ABOUT CASEY!!" He accidentally screamed, and Marti backed away from him.

"Smerek! Do you have to scream so loud?"

"I'm sorry Smarti…just don't talk about her, okay?"

"Why not?"

"It's…_complicated_." _Oh yeah, Derek…cause sleeping with her isn't complicated._ He thought and then turned away from Marti.

"Awww… You l-o-v-e her." He quickly turned around.

"What?"

"Come _on_ Smerek! It's obvious! And besides…I went to go to the bathroom last night, and I saw Smasey walk into your room."

"Did you just call Space Casey 'Smasey'?"

"Yes." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well…you know what? Don't tell anyone about this talk, and I'll let you sit in my chair and watch cartoons while I got upstairs and…_take a nap_." He randomly said and then got up and set Marti down in his chair.

"Okay, Smerek! I lovee you! Just like Smasey." He just gave her a fake smile and then walked up the stairs. _Am I really that obvious?_

_That evening…_

Nora and George's plane was delayed and Derek was ordering pizza.

"No! I want _just cheese_….No I don't want mushrooms!" He continued to pace around the room. "I don't care what your mom likes! I want _cheese_. Plain old _cheese_ pizza! Thank you!" He angrily slammed down the phone, and the doorbell rang. _Why would Nora and Dad ring the doorbell to come in? Oh well…maybe it's a hot girl…_ He opened the door and stepped backwards. "Max?? What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Casey quickly ran down the stairs and flew past Derek, grabbing her coat off of the coat rack. She was about to run out the door when her step-brother grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "Um, Case? Where do you think you're going?"

"Out. And you're not my mom!"

"Why are you all dressed up?" He asked, giving a big gulp. "It's like you're going out on a date." His voice started to shake and he gave a fake laugh. "With Max?"

Casey sighed and turned to face Derek. "Yes. I'm going on a date with Max."

Max smirked at Derek. "God, Case. You look so hot in that outfit." Casey could feel Derek tense up beside her.

"Thanks." She muttered, and then Max grabbed her hand, pulling her away from Derek. As soon as she was away from him, she felt that she was endangering her life.

"Come on, babe." He said, placing a hand on her butt.

"Let's go." Casey said, but Max pulled her back. "What?" She asked, and Max leaned down and smashed his lips against hers. The next thing Casey knew, there was a loud smack, and Max wasn't on her lips anymore. Instead, he was backed up against the door, holding his bleeding nose.

"Okay, Venturi. We're finishing this. Once and for all."


	12. Fight, Fight, Fight

Max lunged at Derek, shoving him to the ground. Derek shoved his hands onto his shoulders, pushing the quarterback off of him. Max fell back into the coat rack, causing all of the coats to fall down on top of him.

Casey backed away; too scared to say anything, much less _do_ anything to stop them. The girl glanced from Derek to Max and then back. She watched Max stand up menacingly, and his glare just made her back away more.

Derek moved towards her, knowing that if Max couldn't hurt him, he'd use his weakness…Casey.

Before Max could even breath a word, Derek threw his body on top of him, and the two started to roll around on the floor, punching each other as they did. Max kicked Derek in the stomach, and he got off of him, clutching his lower abdomen in severe pain.

"Derek!" Casey cried, and she started towards him. Max turned around and put a hand on her chest. She looked down at the placement of his hand, and she grimaced. "Max. Get off of me."

"No." He said, pushing her away from her step-brother. She watched Derek painfully get up and then run right into Max. He fell into Casey, who fell onto the ground, her head hitting the wood floors. There was a huge ringing in her ears, and she moved her head from side to side in order to attempt to get rid of the annoying sound.

She sat up and witnessed Derek chucking Max into the table, the china bowl falling off and breaking. The candles fell off too, also breaking on the floor. The candle holders fell with a large clunk for they were made of brass, and the tablecloth stuck to Max's body as he slid across the table.

"What?? What's going on?" Edwin asked, running down the stairs just as Max got up and delivered a punch right across Derek's face. Ed gasped, "Derek!! Casey!"

Casey looked up and stared at her youngest step-brother, rubbing her head and groaning. "Yeah? Go upstairs. This isn't the right time."

"Are you okay??"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Now go!"

"What about Derek?"

"Derek's gonna be fine! Just go!"

Edwin sighed and rolled his eyes as he ran up the stairs, mumbling angrily to himself.

Casey got up too, running towards the two. Their hands were on the others shoulders, growling and shoving each other.

"Leave. This. House."

"Why?" Max asked, attempting to pull off the famous Venturi smirk. "Afraid I'm gonna make-out with your step-sister again?"

Casey decided that it was time to intervene, and she ducked so that she was between the two. They both stopped growling at each other, and stared at her. "Stop!" She commanded, and she pushed their hands down by their sides. They quickly complied, and she glared at the two of them. She turned to Max. "You. You force me to go on a date for you just so that you can get Derek out of getting suspended, you kiss me in front of Derek, and then you ruin my house."

"Hold on, Just a minute Case." Derek said before Max could even think of another word to say.

Casey turned towards him. "Yeah?"

"I was getting suspended?" He said, his voice cracking.

Casey slowly nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was too afraid."

"Okay, sorry to interrupt this sap fest, but I really need to be going with Casey. We have reservations for a _very_ fancy restaurant, and I'd really like to get going."

"No." Derek poked him in the chest. "You're not going anywhere. You got me suspended."

"You're not anymore, so what's the problem?"

"You! You ruin my life, Max."

"Boys! Settle down!" Casey said firmly, and the two turned to face her.

"Come on, _Case_ let's go." Max said, grabbing her arm in a tight grip, pulling her roughly towards him.

"No, No, No." Derek said, pulling on Casey's arm. She reluctantly let go of Max, and toppled into Derek's arms. He pulled her close.

"Aw… how romantic."

"Shut up! I don't like Derek like that."

"Fine. Then you like _me_ like that."

"No I don't!"

"Fine." Max said, looking between Derek and Casey. "I get to kiss her, then _you_ get to kiss her."

"Me???" Derek said, pointing at himself.

"Yeah. You. Problem, Venturi?"

"No. No problem at all." He smirked, crossing his arms and swallowing hard.

"And whoever she likes to kiss first gets to decide whether or not she's staying here or going on a date with me."

"All right. Come on, Max. Show me what you got." Casey said, and Max smiled.

"'Kay." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and leaned up towards him. He leaned down towards her, and they kissed. Derek rolled his eyes as Max rubbed up and down her back, pushing harder into the kiss. Finally, they let go, and Casey looked down.

She turned to Derek, who stood there, practically stunned, and she smiled sheepishly at him. "Well, Derek?" She asked, and he stepped towards her.

"Well, Casey?" He mocked, smirking at her as he pulled her as close as she's ever been to his body. Their hearts seemed to beat as one, and he placed his hands firmly on the back of her hips.

"Are you gonna kiss me or just stand there like an idiot?"

"Kiss you…" Derek thought as his latest dream seemed to be coming true. She smiled and then smashed her lips on his. She moaned in delight, and ran her fingers through his hair. She closed her eyes and became lost in the kiss as his mouth opened. She opened her mouth too, and let him explore her mouth. She leaned against him, and he leaned against her, and Casey felt as though she was finding true love for the very first time. They let go, and breathed heavily.

"Well?" Max asked, interrupting Derek's eye sex with her.

"Derek." Casey blurted out, and then ran up the stairs.

Derek smirked, and stared at Max. He looked murderous. "Sorry, Man." He roughly patted him on the shoulder. He started towards the stairs, and then turned around. "Oh, and feel free to show yourself out." He turned around again, and then turned back around. "Oh…" His expression changed to a mad one. "And think twice before you touch my girl again."


	13. I'm Sorry

Nora and George returned the next morning at eight AM. The kids were already sitting at the kitchen counter, leaning over their cereal bowls.

"Kids! We're home!!!" Nora shouted as George huffed and he threw the luggage down onto the ground, clutching his sore back in pain.

Their children just looked up at the two, and then quickly looked down. Nora arched an eyebrow as she walked in, and then let it rise higher as she noticed her daughter was absent from the room.

"Where's Casey?"

Lizzie and Edwin both looked up and stared nervously at each other and then they shifted their stare at Derek, who looked like a horribly frazzled mess. Part of his shirt was off of his shoulder, and the other was on, and he still had bed head. By the sound of his step-sisters name, he jumped up and put his bowl in the sink, accidentally pouring some of the milk onto the ground. He quickly darted from the room, leaving Nora in a whirl of confusion.

Nora shook her head, and the kissed the tops of her remaining children's heads. "So, how was your weekend all of you?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine." The three said, and then they put their bowls in the sink as they ran towards the door and slipped their coats on. They hurriedly packed their backpacks and then ran out of the door, not even saying goodbye.

Nora shook her head again and leaned up against the counter as her husband walked in. "You know, George…there's been something going on…while we were gone, and I'm intending to find out what."

"Aw, come on, Nora. I'm sure there was nothing." He said, shrugging it off.

Nora glared at him, and he shrugged his shoulders as her eldest daughter came trudging down the stairs. "Morning, Sweetie! How was your weekend."

"Peachy." Casey said, grabbing her coat and walking away.

"Are you sure you don't want some breakfast?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." Casey said, grabbing something off of Derek's chair as she walked out of the door.

"Oh yeah, Georgie. _Nothing's_ going on."

"I wonder what Derek did."

"I don't know, but he sure is beating himself up over whatever it is." George said.

_At School with Sam, Ralph, and Derek…_

"D! How was your weekend?"

Derek acted as if he didn't hear his best friend speak, and he continued to lean up against his locker.

"D? Derek? Triple D? What's going on?" Sam asked, and Ralph continued to air drum.

"Derek?" Derek turned around and saw Casey standing in front of him. All of the air in his lungs disappeared, and he stared at those lips that he had been dreaming off. "You left this at home." She passed him his history homework.

"B-But Case…I didn't…I didn't do it."

"I know." She smiled at him and then placed it in his hand and walked away.

Derek turned around and stared down at the paper. He looked up and then realization hit him as he looked down again. Written in neat cursive were the answers to his homework.

"And you said she didn't love you."

"Shut the hell up." Derek groaned, and then started towards class before he was stopped by Alexandra.

"Hold up, Venturi." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"Well…I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"My apology!!"

"Apology??? APOLOGY???" Derek was getting pissed. "For what?"

"For sleeping with your STEP-SISTER!"

"Do. Not. Say. That. Out. Loud." He said under gritted teeth.

"Well it's true." She smirked, crossing her arms. "I'm waiting. For an apology."

"Fine." Derek smirked. "I'm sorry I don't love you like I love Casey." He said, walking away leaving his ex-girlfriend speechless. _That was a hell of a lot of fun. _He thought as he took a confident walk towards History Class.

_With Casey…_

She sat there, impatiently tapping her pencil on her desk, looking around and wondering where Derek was. Or what was taking him so long.

"Casey! Stop!" Emily commanded.

"Well where is Derek???"

"I don't know, but stop worrying, okay?"

"No!"

"Why do you care so much anyways?" Emily asked, hoping that she would admit her obvious feelings for him.

"Just because! Em…" She sighed, and then put her hand to her friends ear. "I _slept_ with Derek." She whispered.

"OH. MY. GOD." Emily seemed to get excited. "Was he really_ really_ good in bed?"

"Emily!! Not like that! I had a bad dream, I went to Derek, we slept together, and Alexandra caught us in the morning." Casey said, just as Derek walked in the room.

"Okay class, take a pencil and paper out so we can take notes." Derek sat next to Casey, who was sitting in the back of the classroom.

Halfway through class, Derek passed Casey a note. She looked around to make sure that no one was looking, and she quickly opened it.

_Thanks for the homework._

She smiled and wrote down, _No problem. I figured you deserved it. Between Max…Alexandra…getting suspended…and…the kiss…._ She threw it at Derek, and the teacher didn't even seem to care.

Derek threw it back to her, and she opened it up. _Case….we need to talk. Alone. In Private. Meet me on the steps 15 minutes after school lets out._

He was going to tell her.

He was going to tell her he was in love with her.


	14. Homework Mishap

"Derek Venturi, see me after class." The teacher said, glaring at him. Casey gave him an agonizing glance as the bell rang. Casey packed up her stuff and turned to Derek.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered as the teacher watched them converse with each other.

"I'll meet you by the steps later."

"Why can't we just meet at home?"

"It's too risky…" Derek glanced at the teacher and watched him raise an eyebrow.

"Mr. Venturi?" He asked.

"Just meet me by the steps…this will only take a minute."

"All…all right." Casey nodded her head, and Derek saw sadness flood over her anxious eyes.

"Case…I'm sorry." He said, and then walked towards the teacher. Casey left the classroom.

"Have a seat." The teacher said, motioning him towards the seat in front of him.

"What did I do?"

"This." He said, holding up his homework. _Shit._ Derek thought. "This isn't your homework is it? I know your handwriting…and trust me…you of all people wouldn't write a _thoughtful_ answer that's more then _two sentences_."

"Yeah…yeah…I know. I'll re-do it."

"Oh, no need. Just answer me this…" He put his hands down on Derek's desk, making Derek lean back, away from him. "Who _did_ do your homework?"

"Uh…" Derek stuttered, looking around and then back at the teacher.

"Was it your girlfriend?" He asked, shoving his head towards the door that Casey had just left the classroom with.

"Casey?"

"Yes."

"Um…"

"That's what I thought."

"So can I go?"

"No. Detention…Mr. Venturi."

"WHAT???" Derek shouted, standing up. _This is going to ruin everything!_

"For one whole hour, Derek."

"THIS IS NOT FAIR! I GOTTA BE SOMEWHERE!!" _I gotta tell my step-sister I'm madly heels over head in __**love**__with her!!_

"You know what, Derek? Two hours detention….with Mrs. Pummelman."

"What??" Derek let out a very frustrated sigh, and then plopped down into his chair. _I knew that this was going to happen…._

"Good Afternoon, Derek." Mrs. P said, walking in and switching places with Mr. Smith. "Thanks for taking this for me, Margret."

"No problem. It's an _honor_ to be with _Derek_." She gave him a fake smile and he fake smiled back at her. After about five minutes, he started impatiently tapping his pencil on the desk.

"Derek." Mrs. P said, looking up from her book. "Stop." He rolled his eyes once she looked down and he watched the time fly by. He discreetly pulled out his cell phone and started texting Casey when Mrs. P caught him. "Derek…are you texting?"

"No…" He said, quickly placing his phone back in his pocket.

"Give me the phone…Mr. Venturi." Derek rolled his eyes and then handed her the phone. _How am I going to get out of this prison cell??? I need to tell Case! I have to! It's my only chance!! Think Derek, think! You're the king of lies! You gotta get yourself out! Hockey practice! Yeah! She'll by that…I hope…_ Derek got up and walked towards Mrs. P.

"Mrs. P?"

"Yes?"

"Um…I gotta go."

"Why ever so?"

"I have hockey practice in 30 minutes…"

"Nice try Derek. Now take your seat." She said, smiling at him.

"No! Really!"

"Derek….listen to me. You're not getting out…no matter what. Unless you want a drink of water or need to go to the restroom." She said, sticking her nose into the book.

"Well I need to go to the bathroom then."

"Derek…"

"Mrs. P…do you really want me to go in the trash can…or on the floor?"

"Fine. But you have five minutes. Hurry up." She said, and he ran out of the door. He immediately spotted Casey, sitting on the steps, tears in her eyes.

"Casey!!" Derek said, and she sat up, rubbing her tears away.

"Derek!" She stood up and stopped in front of him. "I thought you weren't coming…what happened? What's going on?"

"I got detention." He sighed.

"Why?"

"Cause of that homework."

"Derek…I'm sorry, it's all my fault." She started to tear up.

"Look, I only have five minutes."

"Why'd you want to meet me here?"

He placed his hands on Casey's arms. "I have something to tell you."

She looked down. "I…I have something to tell you too."

"Let's say it at the same time, all right?"

She nodded her head. "Okay." They both breathed in.

_This is it…_

"1."

"2."

"3."

"I love you."


	15. Discovering Love

"Wha…wha…what?" Derek asked as they stared blindly at one another.

"What?" Casey asked, almost too shocked for words. _He said he loved me! Does he really mean it?_

Derek could feel his heart racing in his chest. _She said she loved me!!! Damn, Venturi, think of something! This is the girl you've loved since day one! Since __**day one**__, Venturi! Do something! Don't just stand here like a idiot! You have like 2 minutes left before you have to get back to detention or Mrs. P's gonna come and hunt you down!!! Think, Venturi!!! Think!_ "I…uh….I…"

"Derek? Do you really love me?"

He didn't respond, and just leaned down and carefully pressed his lips against hers. _You're dream's coming true, D._ He let go of her, letting his lips linger on hers for a while, and then he backed away. "Gotta get back to detention. How about we meet up later?"

"Derek, we live in the same house." She laughed. "We don't need to meet up anywhere!"

"I know…" He said as he stopped halfway back towards class. "My room? One in the morning?" He winked.

"Sure, Der…whatever you say." She gave a happy sigh and then started walking back home, perfectly content in the world.

Casey skipped home and through the doorway where Edwin and Lizzie were sitting on the couch, looking intently at a binder.

"Hey guys!!!" Casey enthusiastically said, a happy smile on her face.

"What's up with you?" Edwin asked, a confused look etched across his visage.

"Nothing. Why? Can't I be happy?"

"Where's Derek?" Liz asked.

"Derek…" Casey smiled and looked down at the floor causing the two middle step-sibs to raise their eyebrows in suspicion and jot something down in their notebook. "He's in detention."

"Oh." Was all Lizzie could think of to say.

"Bye!!" Casey said, running up the stairs and flopping down onto her bed. "Only thirty more minutes!" Casey squealed as she glanced at her watch.

_Back with Edwin and Lizzie…_

"That was weird." Lizzie said, glancing up the stairs where her sister just fled to.

"Yeah…very strange." Edwin agreed, looking down at their charts. "She seemed happy when we mentioned Derek."

"Strange…" Lizzie nodded her head and took the binder from her step-brothers lap. "But their relationship has gone up since last week."

"Drastically went up." He pointed to the line that moved up the page.

"The last nice thing he did for her was…letting her sit in his seat while he sat on the couch."

"The last nice thing _she_ did for _him_ was…doing his homework so that he wouldn't get a zero."

"And those were both in the past two day time period!"

"Do you think…?"

"No! That's not possible! Our calculations are _never_ this off! They can't get together now! They can't! We calculated that they would get together in three weeks!! No!" Lizzie protested, and Edwin put his arm around her. "I don't think so…I think that they're together now."

"No!" Lizzie protested again, and Edwin laughed. The two looked up from their data and watched Derek dance into the house.

"What? Can I help it if I feel great?" He danced up the stairs.

"Okay, now _that_ was creepy!" Edwin said, letting go of his step-sister's shoulder.

"Yeah! Tell me about it! Both of the oldest step-siblings happy at the same time?"

"Something's definitely going on. Liz? I think it's time for that spy kit."

"I think so too."

"Tonight. First we'll sneak into Derek's room and then Casey's room to find evidence."

"When? Why? How?"

"How about…12:47 ish?"

"Why that time?"

"I don't know! Because a normal time would make everything suspicious, got it? There's a reason for everything I do, Doctor Liz. See…we're going to find out what's going on with Derek and Casey…"

"And if they're dating…right?"

"Right." He nodded his head and then gave her a high five.

"It's game on, Venturi." Liz smiled.

_That night…_

"Edwin! I'm not sure about this…" Lizzie whispered as they tiptoed across the hallway towards Derek's door. They were dressed entirely in black and Edwin had the binder tucked under his arm.

"Come on! We want to know what they're up to! Let's go!"

"All right fine…but if he catches us…I'm blaming you!" She growled and Edwin silently opened up his door and peeked in. He looked around.

"He's not here!" Edwin protested.

Lizzie turned her head and realized that the bathroom light was on. "He's using the bathroom nit wit! Now get in before he comes back!" She shoved him and they scooted under his bed, closing the door behind them. "This is disgusting!"

"This is Derek."

"Ew, Casey has horrible taste in guys."

"Shush!" Edwin demanded as he heard the door open and Derek step in. Edwin poked his head out from under his step-brothers bed and then quickly pulled it back in. _Dressed in dress shirt and dress pants_. He scribbled down onto the piece of paper. Lizzie read it and raised an eyebrow.

_Oh really?_ She scribbled back and they heard Derek speak.

"Smell good….look hot…" They could almost hear him smirk at his reflection in the mirror. They heard him walk over to his bed and thump down on it, the mattress dropping down to the floor with his amount of body weight.

The door opened again, and Derek left the bed. "Hey." He said in a seductive tone.

"Shh! Derek! Be quiet!" They heard Casey say, and they both stared at each other in shock.

"Oh, we'll both be quiet…" Derek smirked and they heard a moan come from Casey and then the sound of lips on skin.

_He just kissed her!_ Edwin scribbled, and Lizzie had a disgusted look on her face.

_No he didn't!_

_Yeah he did…_ Edwin shook his head, and then they felt Derek plop down onto his bed, followed by a small squeal and another plop and then laughing as the two rolled across the bed. The stopped in the middle and there was silence followed by something that made the two middle step-siblings drop their mouths open.

"I love you, Casey…"

"I love you too, Derek."

**THE END**


	16. Sequel Anyone?

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks sooo much for supporting this story and favoriting/alerting/reviewing it!! It really means a lot to me!! In fact…this story got the most reviews/alerts/favings from any story that I've written (based on reviews per chapter) thanks SOOO much! So because of your (hopeful) love of this story…I was kinda thinking about making a sequel. What do you guys think? There's definitely going to be some Lizwin…with the two of them trying to figure out how they can successfully tell their parents that Casey and Derek are dating (by either showing them or evidence)…now the only problem I'm having is the Derek/Casey plot. The first think I thought of was Alexandra wanting to get revenge (oh, and sorry for just randomly putting her in the story…I kind of sort of forgot about her half the time, and I was too lazy to re-do the chapters and put her back in so….yeah. Besides…it's sort of like a season, right? The girl that Derek's dating only comes in ever so often, right?) Well…um…the whole 'angry ex-girlfriend' thing has been used so many times…so I really don't want to do it. Anyways, I'm finishing my rant now. ******

**So here's what I need you all to do for me, k?**

**I need you not to just review and say: Yes! A sequel!! **

**No.**

**That is WRONG.**

**I need your help. **

**I need you to tell me what you think that the whole Derek/Casey plot will be. **

**If you do not know…then please do not review!! **

**If you have any suggestions or anything that may help me get my brain juices flowing, then please please PLEASE review!!!**

**Thanks so much for supporting this story!**

**-Alexandra!**

**Oh! One more thing! I need you guys to really help me out…or else I'm not going to do it!! Yikes!!**


End file.
